The Writer's Block Ramblings
by InsaneAuthoress158
Summary: Just a whole bunch of incoherancy, spawned by something we all know too well...WRITER'S BLOCK! DIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Danny Phantom! *Lawyer pulls out a knife threateningly* O_O Okay fine…..I don't own anything except for my OCs. *Lawyer gives nod of approval and puts his scary knife away***

**Me:** WELCOME! To the Writer's Block Ramblings, where I type down a bunch of incoherent stuff that could or could not make sense to get rid of my writer's block! This is also a place I can go when I'm bored….well…..enjoy the writer's block ramblings!

**Danny:** Who are you talking too? *looks around* I don't see anybody, or anything but empty white space.

**Me:** That's because I have no readers yet, and I haven't created the setting yet so we're just floating around in nothingness.

**Danny:** Then why am I here?

**Me:** Because I was lonely! And it's cold in here! *hugs Danny so hard that he starts choking*

**Danny:** *struggles to get out of my grasp* Why, God? Why must you let this _thing_ here torture me?

**Sam:** *pops into existence* Whoa! Where the heck am I? WHY AM I FLOATING?

**Me:** You're floating because I haven't created the setting yet!

**Sam:** Who the heck are you?

**Me:** I'm a new fanfiction author! You're my copy of the character Sam!

**Sam:** Wait….so I'm…..a CLONE? No! Everything I know is a LIE!

**Me:** I should probably create some sort of setting before the side effects of floating in nothingness begin to sink in.

**Danny and Sam:** What side effects?

**Me:** Oh ya know *talking very quietly* decapitation….brain cancer…..schizophrenia…..possibility of bones turning into peanut butter…..

**Danny and Sam:** *begin trying to get away from the crazy authoress fast, but fail because YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM THE NOTHINGNESS!*

**Danny:** *Goes ghost and fires an ecto-ray. Ecto-ray flies off into distance until it can't be heard anymore* AUGH!

**Me:** Calm down, calm down…..I'm creating a setting.

**Me, Danny, and Sam:** *pop into existence in my school's cafeteria, kids are everywhere and there's a kid that just tripped and fell into his lunch tray*

**Sam:** Where are we now?

**Me:** oops…I meant to pop us into my room, instead I accessed my memories and popped us into the memory where some guy that I hate tripped one of my friends and his face fell into his lunch tray. This is just a memory, so hang on a second.

**Danny:** Oh no, this is not going to be good.

**Me:** HEY! Buttface! *yells at evil dude that I hate*

**Buttface:** *turns around, laughing at what he had just done*

**Me:** *slaps* Leave my friends alone! Or I shall put you in a slasher story with Dylan!

**Buttface:** *strangely silent, holding hand to his cheek*

**Me:** *walks back over to Danny and Sam* Kay guys! Let's go to my room! *pops us all into my room*

**Destini, Jay, and Star:** *pop into existence in my room*

**Me:** Oops! I probably shouldn't let you three be here because the readers-

**Danny:** What readers?

**Me:** *clears throat* anyway, the readers don't know enough about you three yet….OH WELL! LET'S PARTY! Wait….where's Tucker?

**Tucker:** *crashes through the roof on a magic flying carpet* Darn it! I was actually flying until the batteries ran out! *puts carpet in giant paper shredder*

**Jay:** Hey, where'd that giant paper shredder come from?

**Me:** *shrugs* beats me, I don't even have the powers of an average fanfiction author yet, so a lot of the stuff that happens is out of my control.

**Giant Paper Shredder:** *explodes because it's not meant to shred carpets*

**Me:** Like that…..EVERYONE DUCK!

**And then a magical unicorn named Charlie saved us all, but he wasn't very cheery because he said he had just had his kidney stolen.**

**Destini:** You know what? You suck at comedy.

**Danny:** Yeah.

**Me:** I'm not trying to be funny, you stupid ferrets!

**Star:** How is calling them ferrets an insult?

**Me:** AHHH! You all shall DIE! *smashes with giant hammer*

**And that's the end of this awkward set of ramblings! Come back next time for more incoherency!**

**Me: ***snaps popsicle stick* Why do I do that with every popsicle stick? *snaps again* OOOOH! I made a right triangle! *claps happily*

**Sam: **She really should be in a mental hospital.

**Me: **WHAT DID YOU SAY? *takes out giant wooden hammer*

**Sam: **NOTHING! *cowers in fear*

**Me: ***bending popsicle stick again* Ooooh! Now it looks like Stonehenge!

**Everyone: ***facepalm*


	2. Weekly Sunday Adventures and Koolaid

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! *Desiree grants my wish, and I find myself to be Butch Hartman* This can't good…..**

**Me: **GREETINGS AMIGOS! I am back from my Weekly Sunday Adventures!

**Danny: **What are your 'Weekly Sunday Adventures'?

**Me: **I wake up at some god-awful time in the morning (although still not as early as I wake up for school, but early for a weekend -_-) so I can go to church at a church full of old people!

**Jay: **sounds like fun.

**Me: **it IS! I'm the only kid there my age! And the younger Sunday school kids that I help my mom with call me "That". Whenever my mom plays some sort of game there are always screams of "I want THAT on my team!" But alas, I wasn't there for Sunday school. My mom told me that kids were asking where That was.

**Danny: **Fascinating.

**Me: **I KNOW right? My Grandma was there this morning….so we went to Ponderosa afterwards. I was so distraught when I realized I had dropped macaroni and cheese on my white skirt…..

**Jay: **Ew.

**Me: **Be nice. Anyway, where's everybody else? Why is it just you two here?

**Danny: **Sam and Tucker went to go buy stuff for Thanksgiving Dinner, and I have no clue about Star and Destini.

**Me: **I shall summon them with my AWESOMENESS! *puts fingers on temples and focuses really hard. Dash Baxter pops into existence*

**Dash: ***Is in Care Bear footie pajamas and is hugging a purple teddy bear. Looks around frantically* AHHH! Where am I?

**Jay: ***raises eye brow* I didn't even know they made footie pajamas in that size anymore.

**Dash: **Fenturd? Why are you here? This is your fault!

**Danny: **Don't look at me, look at her *points at me*

**Me: **Gosh darn it! *focuses again*

**Destini: ***pops into existence*

**Me: **Where's Star?

**Destini: **She said she had some business to take care of. *phone rings* Star? Hey. What? No, I don't have a sleeping bag, nor do I have a large metal pipe. Okay, have fun. Bye. *hangs up phone*

**Danny: **Do we want to know?

**Destini: **All I have to say is, if Kwan is ever brutally murdered, I think we know who the first suspect is.

**All: **O_O

**Me: **This is BORING! Let's go on an Adventure!

**All except for Me: ***groans*

So, the four of us joyfully skipped along,

**Danny: **How come you get to be the narrator? And I am NOT skipping!

Because I'm a fanfiction author and you're not! And you're skipping if I say you are!

**Danny: ***feet start skipping* Huh? NO!

So, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, the four of us were joyfully skipping along, when we ran into the EVIL Dr…Koolaid! He was really fat, and he was shaped like a pitcher of red Koolaid.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I have taken over the land and no one can stop me unless they find the beautiful Queen Muffin and ask her to fix everything!"

"We'll stop you!" said Danny heroically "We'll find this Queen Muffin and ask her to fix everything! SAVE THE CHILDREN!" Danny paused, "Why did I say that?"

Because I felt like making you say it. Now, GO SAVE THE DAY!

And then the group launched into action!

"Come in vaminos, everybody LET'S GO!" said Dora the Explorer as she popped out of the trunk of a tree in a 70s disco outfit. She led them all the way to the land of the ugly cupcakes, and to Queen Muffins castle!

"YAY! We've finally arrived!" said Jay gayishly. "HEY! I'm not gay!"

Says you.

Anyway, they walked into Queen Muffin's castle and asked her if she would fix everything. And she did, because I have a short attention span and I want to finish Chapter 3 of my actual fanfic.

**Me: **Bye everyone!

**Destini, Danny, and Jay: ***talking to readers* SAVE US! Please! Don't leave us with that thing over there! *all point to me*

**Me: ***dancing to an AWESOME Skillet song*


	3. Ah, Clueless, Young Love

**Me: **Only…one…more…day….till….Yurkey….I mean Turkey….Day…..ughhhhh

**Cody: **You won't _live_ till Thursday unless you write my story!

**Me: **Cody, be quiet, you were accidentally created. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Cody, Danny and Sam's future daughter. She likes to pull pranks a lot, and she's _a lot_ like her mom and dad. She has waist-length jet black straight hair that she pulls into a partial pony with a green scrunchie just like Sam does. She wears a purple form-fitting short-sleeved t-shirt with a black skull on the front, dark skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Oh, did I mention she's a halfa because she's Danny's daughter? Yeah, she's been driving me insane, she and I don't get along too well, and I didn't even mean to create her!

**Cody: **I'm still here.

**Me: **Unfortunately.

**Danny: ***walks into my room, stops and looks at Cody* who the heck are you? Oh no…..are you another clone?

**Cody: **Wow, you don't lie when you say you were a dork in your teen years. *puts in headphones*

**Danny: ***looks at me, points at Cody* Who the heck is she?

**Me: **Umm….not entirely sure if I should tell you.

**Danny: **Just tell me!

**Me: **Okay, but you asked for it! She's…uh…..you and Sam's daughter.

**Danny: **SHE'S WHAT?

**Sam: ***walks into my room* hey guys!

**Danny: ***blushes immensely*

**Me: ***sits back with popcorn, occasionally interjecting a sentence to make matters worse*

**Sam: **Who's she? *points at Cody* Oh no, did Vlad try to create another Danny clone? Why do they always turn out female? Are you sure you aren't secretly a girl, Danny? Hey, what's wrong? Why is your face so red?

**Me: **That's you and Danny's future daughter, I accidentally created her.

**Sam: ***blushes* excuse me while I go find a closet to live in for the rest of my life. *turns around and accidentally bumps into Danny* Um, sorry…bye.

**Danny: ***remains silent*

**Me: **Ah…young love. Are you sure you don't want Danny to follow you into the closet, Sam?

**Sam: **Shut up, Kassandra, next time you see Spencer I'm going to pop up out of no where and tell him allll about your little DP obsession.

**Me: **O_O Just go hide in your little closet, Manson.

**Cody:** sooo….who's Spencer?

**Me:** oh…ya know….a guy

**Cody: **what kind of guy?

**Me: **a cute guy.

**Cody: **I see. Maybe I should meet this "Spencer"

**Me: ***blushes* Okay, that's it, *snaps fingers*

**Cody: **Hey wai- *disappears*

**Me: ** *sighs* I should have done that a long time ago.

**Danny: **Where'd you send her?

**Me: ***grins evilly* Oh…no where.

Somewhere in the ghost zone, in a cold and frozen wasteland:

"Will you be my friend?"

"NO! I will not be your friend! I'll get you for this, Kassi! I will!" said an angry Cody.

Haha, I locked you in a story, and I can keep you there for as long as I wish! Have fun!

"Why won't you be my friend?"


End file.
